Coffee
Coffee is a playable character in MAGE series. A boy who appeared to be like an asocial rebel, but he is an awkward child who tries his best to help other people, and thinks that the only way to make someone happy is through food. He is voiced by Hosoya Yoshimasa . Appearance Typical Appearance A boy of a smaller stature than some other kids of the same gender, he appears to always be donning the checker-patterned neck wear of red, white, and purple. His long bangs are swept to the left, with some silver tint in his hair. Perhaps what is easily recognized about the boy is that he doesn't smile often and mostly frowns, with large bags underneath his royal violet eyes. His clothing style is conversative, and normally dons things of the color brown/coffee. His current outfit consists of a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a brown collared coat, brown khaki pants with red and white Converses. He also has on leather finger-less gloves. He has four earrings, one red and one purple on each ear. To help with his hearing problems, he also has on black hearing aids - but they don't work really well, and he still has problems hearing people who mumbles. Potion of Dispherity During Black Market, he purchased the Potion of Dispherity (and after, a Color Changer Potion) in hopes of improving his hearing. His ears are now changed into pointy elf ears, and his left eye is now colored gold with swirls inside. Originally, his skin turned to pale white -- but the color changer potion changed his skin back to a tan color. Mage Form Appearance His mage form clothes is a mixture of the Charro suit (a Suit normally worn in the celebration of Day of the Dead in Mexico) and the տարազ ('taraz,' a type of traditional Armenian clothing.) Panda Alter Form After consuming the Pandalter Potion, he can transform into a Giant Panda of average height and weight. Personality In The Beginning Coffee can be summed up to be an awkward, snarky child who tries too hard to help other people. Despite his rebellious looks, he is quite docile (but blunt in manners) when dealing with others. He is hesitant in making friends with people because it takes him a rather long time to understand a person's fast speech and he speaks in fragments in return. Most people in Fyr'st tends to be rather sociable people, though, but surprisingly they aren't tired of his type of speech, yet. He does feel frustrated sometimes when he wants to talk about things, yet doesn't have the audacity to speak everything that's in his mind. He can be brotherly if people look past his grumpy, awkward demeanor. He tends to stay quiet, and does most of his talking with his arms/body language (so if he wants to say 'fly', he would actually flap his arms around). If he feels frustrated that others can't understand him, he will start writing things in his notebook, and show them to others. He enjoys cooking and music, gets excited easily when these topics are brought up to the table. He isn't very good with small talks, so the only way he knows how to deal with people is to make them food and play music for them. He wants to make a band with his friends. He hates physical contact (especially unannounced), but he can endure (and give) small pats. He dislikes being patted on the head, though, because he thinks that it makes him feel inferior and short. Because of his small stature, he is very conscious of his height, and laments people who are taller than him. He doesn't hesitate to state his opinions on someone, but even he thinks that hating someone for their height is an unreasonable thing to do. He can't help but to do it still. He is quick to judge, and is someone who has a very strong moral compass. He thinks that people who makes his friends uncomfortable doesn't deserve to go out unharmed, and will not hesitate to engage in fights. None of these traits seem to appear in his mage form when he engages in battle, though-- He tends to block out everything, and just go straight in for the target. A punch-clock hero who would only do the right things for a hidden incentive. Now He had grown up a lot since his arrival at Fyr'st: he found it a little easier to speak (though it was still at a measly seven words per sentence), his hearing has improved tremendously, and he finds himself smiling more often. Simultaneously, he has ceased to feel a deep seated guilt that he doesn't know how to explain, simply because he knows that he doesn't take a responsibility in it. He still loves engaging in fights and battles to sharpen his strength. In the same time, he has grown to be extremely more agitated about his mage form, and tries not to transform whenever he can. There's something about the other's manners that bothers him -- like everything he says is just not what he will say at all. He knows his real name, now, though it will take him forever to actually admit it. He likes to fall back to the safety net of the "Coffee" identity. Events Spoiler and trigger warning. You have been warned. The Scarf, and Lait During the first few months after he arrived at Fyr'st, Coffee dreamed about a colorful scarf that always choked him in his sleep - to the point that he stopped sleeping at night in fear of it coming back to him. Eleonares told him that the scarf belonged to a mage named Lait, who passed away before he arrived - and someone who communicated in the same method that he did. Memory in a Bottle He purchased this from Haku, and after drinking it, he remembered a sunflower field. Among it was a girl who seemed to be suffering from carrying a weight on her shoulders; the weight was so much that she scraped her knees carrying it, but she smiled. The scarf that haunted his dreams stopped coming back. He remembered that the girl's name was Lait, but he wasn't quite sure why she was important to him, just yet - there was just an inexplicable feeling about her in his past. Spider Battles During one spider battle, a mage named Evelyn told him that he acted and looked like Rehan in his mage form. He then appeared to be overly offended, and corrected her that his name was Jihan instead. Later on, though, he fell back into the "Coffee" identity, not wanting to admit his relation to the other boy yet. More information will be filled slowly as memories trigger. Abilities Normal Ability: տեղատարափ (Downpour) Disemble his Rubik's Cube to form a bow and seven arrows. Can only attack one target at a time. Total damage output does not exceed POW stat. Special Ability: օգնություն (Aid) The Rubik's Cube disembles only to one bow and one arrow, but the arrow has the ability to increase a party member's POW stat to +10 for 35 mins. However, the addition only lasts until the end of mage's transformation time. Character Art Designs Misc Info/Trivia - He has four earrings on both ears, two on each ear-- one red, and one purple. - His Mage form is a mixture of Mexican (Charro suit - a Suit normally worn in the celebration of Day of the Dead; would be accompanied with a sombrero too but I felt like it would be too Mexi...can....) and Armenian traditional clothing (տարազ -- 'taraz'). - He cooks very well, and doesn't trust food that is given to him by others -- simply because he is confident that he can make the food himself. Tends to be overly judging when it comes to others' cooking. Category:Status: Alive Category:Mature Mage Category:Male Category:Mage